The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, information processing method and information processing program, favorably applicable to an information processing device where operation input by dragging which is an intuitive operation can be performed, for example.
Recently, information processing devices which have various types of operation devices have been widely used. For example, of information processing devices having a touch screen, intuitive operations are possible by touch operations (touching) as to the screen, tapping (touching and releasing), dragging (tracing), flicking, and so forth.
As this sort of information processing device, for example, a navigation device has been proposed wherein the scale of a map displayed on the screen is changed by dragging the screen (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328040, for example.)
Also, information processing devices wherein an image displayed on the screen is enlarged/reduced (zoom-in/zoom-out) by dragging the screen are in widespread use, and are not limited to this navigation device.